


Princess Power

by WahtaOwl



Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel - All Media Types, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Except Mulan, I dunno where it came from, I'll eventually get to all the disney princesses, Mother Gothel is mentioned, Mulan takes care of herself, Witches melt, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Disney princesses realize that they don't need a Prince to save them. Disclaimer: I don't own the actual fairytales, just the plots used in this work.





	1. Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdieDell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieDell/gifts).



> This is my first work so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. If I make a mistake please let me know. I know this is short so I'll try to write longer chapters later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel doesn't need a man to get out of her tower.

Rapunzel looked out the window of her tower. "Oh, I want nothing more than to see the world!" She sighed.  
"Alas I am trapped here with no way out and no one but my mother." Then Rapunzel realized something.  
"Wait a minute! I look nothing like my mother! And what kind of a mother keeps their daughter locked up in a tower? Are we even related? And if mother can climb up my hair then what's stopping me from climbing down it?"  
And so Rapunzel went throughout the tower and packed up everything of worth. Then she wound her hair through the pulley system her "Mother" had used and lowered down the package. Rapunzel then secured her hair and climbed out the window.  
Using her hair as a safety harness, Rapunzel walked down the tower. There weren't many foot holds and the climb took nearly a day but Rapunzel was closer to freedom than she'd ever been.  
When Rapunzel finally reached the bottom of her tower she found the case she'd thrown down and had a quick nap on top of it. She was exhausted. Rapunzel had never done something like this before.  
When she woke up Rapunzel went to find a road. If she walked to the nearest village she could sell her "Mother's" goods to pay her trip. The first thing she was getting was a haircut.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella's fairy godmother didn't show up when she was actually needed, just when Cinderella wanted to go to a ball. So Cindy takes matters into her own hands.

Cinderella was sweeping the floor when her stepsister's walked by giggling about some new style of wearing your hair. Cinderella glared at their backs.  
It had been six years since Cinderella's father died leaving the girl to her stepmother's will. She was now fourteen and still a slave to her step family. No one was going to help her. Wasn't there a legal system?  
"Cinderella!" Her stepmother's shrill voice rang out. "Cinderella! I need you to do the washing!"  
"Cinderella!" One of her stepsister's cried. "Come! Do my hair!  
"Cinderella!" The other stepsister yelled. "Draw me a bath!"  
Cinderella gritted her teeth and imagined her step family plunging into the pond in the garden and ruining their precious clothes and hair. "I'll be right there." She called.  
___

___

___

After all her chores were done and the rest of the household was fast asleep, Cinderella dropped onto her bed to finally rest. Cinderella couldn't wait to get away from here even if it was only in her dreams.  
But wait why couldn't she leave? There was nothing for her here. And she technically owned everything in the house.  
Cinderella made a plan. She would take everything of value that she could carry and run away. She would sell the stolen valuables little by little to pay for her needs. She could even get a job!  
Cinderella would put her plan into action the very next night. Her stepsister's were heavy sleepers and she couldn't wait to get out of here.  
___

___

___

A week later in a town miles away from Cinderella's old home a young woman played for her stay in an inn with a golden goblet.


	3. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White realizes what "Stranger Danger" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the bad song. This chapter includes my headcanon about what the dwarves house actually looks like.

Snow White happily scrubbed at the stubborn stains on the platter in her hands. She whistled happily as she washed and dried the dwarf's dishes, even breaking into song when she remembered the words to a song she'd heard in passing. These were often fragments because the queen had kept her away from the world. 

Snow White had just placed the last plate into the curved wooden cupboard whistling cheerfully when she suddenly heard several sharp raps on the door. 

Snow White blinked. They never got visitors this far out in the woods. Something was up. Snow White looked around the house for some kind of clue about what to do. 

The dwarf's house was a single round room with all the furniture against the walls and a dining table in the middle. All the furniture had been carefully carved to fit the room's circular shape. There were seven beds against the walls and seven chairs around the table. (Snow White, as a regular-sized human, sat on a cushion on the floor at dinner and slept on a pile of blankets that she folded and put away every morning.) There was nothing there to tell her what to do. Snow White would have to rely on her hospitality lessons from the castle and hope nothing was wrong. 

Snow White crossed to the door and opened it. She hadn't seen very many people since she was young and her father was alive and unmarried. Snow White wondered what this person would look like. 

The women at the door was old and hunched over a gnarled walking stick. She had tangled gray hair falling into her face which was lined with more wrinkles than Snow White had ever seen. The old woman wore a fading and ripped black hooded cloak over a better looked after dark brown dress. The hems of both garments were covered with drying mud. Her black slippers were patterned with dark brown cloth and were nearly completely covered in mud. Rain dripped off every inch of her. 

The old woman looked pitiful and Snow White almost offered to let her come in out of the rain but then she took a closer look at the woman's face. The old women was wearing red lip paint over her chapped and cracked lips and her eyes were cold and hard. Snow White was scared of her but she didn't want to seem rude. 

"Please come in out of the cold and rain." Snow said politely. "I can brew some tea." 

The old woman stretched her gummy lips into a not-quite-smile and said, "I'm really just passing through my dear. I shouldn't stay." 

Secretly relieved, Snow White offered to make the woman a cup of tea for the road while she dried off. The woman accepted and was soon dripping on the clumsily woven rug Snow White had made for the dwarfs by herself. Snow White quickly poured water into the iron pot over the fire in the hearth, eager to get the old woman to leave. 

After the tea had been heated Snow White poured it into a small spare cask she had found and cleaned. Snow White made sure the heat could seep through into the old woman's hands and then stopped up the cask. She handed it to the old woman who was only slightly damp thanks to the fire.

"Thank you my dearie. Allow me to thank you for your kindness." The old woman rasped, pulling a shiny red apple from some pocket in her cloak. "Please take this apple as a show of gratitude Snow White." 

Snow White was mesmerized by the apple. It looked *so* delicious and she was *so* hungry...

"Wait a moment!" Snow White exclaimed. "How do you know my name? I never told you! And I really shouldn't take good from strangers!" 

"Just a bite dearie!" The old woman cajoled holding the apple in Snow White's face. "One bite can't hurt!" 

"I don't think I *should*!" Snow White fretted. "And besides, it was no trouble, keep your apple." 

The old woman roared in anger and thrust the apple at Snow White. "EAT IT!!!" 

"You're scaring me!" Snow White cried. 

The old woman suddenly straightened up and in flash of lightning became an elegant woman younger than she had been and dressed in a violet gown with darker purple trim cut in the latest fashion. Her dark hair was twisted up into a complicated knot and her face was caked with makeup. The bright smear of red lip paint was still there but now it looked like it belonged. This was Snow White's stepmother and her eyes were as cold as ever. 

"AS I SHOULD YOU WRETCHED GIRL!!!" Thundered the stepmother. She threw the apple over her shoulder. "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF, NO NEED OF POISON!" 

Snow White yelped in fear and tried to keep her head as she ran away from her stepmother, who was, apparently, a witch. Snow White wracked her brains for a way to get rid of her stepmother. Then she remembered a snippet of a song she'd heard once. 

»And the villagers rejoiced hoorah!  
The evil witch was gone at last  
Defeated by a wholesome lass hoorah!  
The evil was vanquished by bucket and mop  
Now everybody dance 'til you drop hoorah!  
We celebrate the day the witch did melt  
After a bucket of water to the face was dealt hoorah!« 

Maybe that would work for her too! She ran towards the kitchen part of the house. Snow White had brought in water to wash the dishes earlier and hadn't had time to empty out the washing basin. Snow White waited until her stepmother was close enough then strained to lift the basin. She turned and flung it all over her stepmother. 

Snow White's stepmother wailed. Her skin bubbled. Then she slowly melted like butter in the sun. Snow White took a while to catch her breath. She was shocked she had just done that. Snow White carefully stood up and then began stress-cleaning to calm her nerves. 

Soon the dwarf's house was clean again. (Though Snow White didn't know how she was going to explain how the door got ripped off it's hinges.) Snow White had begun to get a good idea of what to do. With her stepmother gone there was no one to rule the kingdom. Snow White would have to go back. She would have to leave the dwarfs and become queen. But first she would cook dinner and wait for the dwarfs to get back so she could tell them herself. They had been good friends and she would miss them.


End file.
